


Guardians of Peace

by BlueFairyKino



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, i do way too many original things but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mountain city of Covenio, the grand duchess has called upon the aid of the famous guild Tutela to investigate both the labyrinth...and something else. But is this journey so simple as it appears? And...what's this about something called Caeruleo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Legend of Caeruleo

_It was about 500 years ago...the queen of a now lost kingdom asked her people to investigate the forming labyrinth below them, which had recently been uncovered by accident. Not only did many explorers go, but five people who were well known throughout the kingdom, led by the queen's own son. With him, he carried Caeruleo, a mystical scythe that could slash that which was not living._  
  
_Months passed, and a tragedy occured. The god of shadows Erebus descended, and began to attack the kingdom. The survivors went down the mountain to escape, but the group led by the prince stayed to fight._  
  
_The princess, who had gone with the survivors, built a barrier to protect against dark monsters that attempted to strike at the surviving members of the kingdom. But the battle against Erebus was not as easy._  
  
_Soon, the five grew weak. At the last minute, despite his hesitance and unwilling, the prince performed an ancient ritual. He sealed Erebus away...at the cost of his companions._  
  
_The kingdom was rebuilt, and put up in the throne room were statues as tribute to the lost explorers. Everything was peaceful...for a time._  
  
_One day, a strange group simply known as the Council appeared and attacked the kingdom, their motives and reasons not known. Even though the guards fought, they were quickly overpowered, as these attackers had strange powers and abilities...there were no survivors in the attack, and the kingdom became a wasteland._  
  
_Now, the town of Covenio sits below the mountain, and a challenge has been issued by the Grand Duchess to investigate the labyrinth and find out its secrets. Are the legends true, or are they only true to their name?_  
  
_And this is where our story begins..._


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival in Covenio

"We're close...oh wow! Guys, guys, look outside, look look!"  
  
The redheaded landsknecht currently poking her head outside the carriage beckoned her companions to look towards the town slowly getting closer. Covenio was pretty big...but that wasn't the eyecatcher.  
  
The eyecatcher was a giant mountain with a large, towering tree on the top, the roots reaching down like they were seeking something at the bottom.  
  
Marion's eyes sparkled. "Woooow! This is gonna be amazing!"

A sigh came from the black haired ronin near her, fiddling with his small ponytail. "Marie, sit down."

The girl pouted. "But Nikuuuuuu! Aren't you at least a teeny bit excited?!" She grinned. "We'll soon be in there, exploring and helping people! It's gonna be great!!"  
  
A monk with a long red braid grinned, punching his fist in the air. "Yeah! I'll DEFINITELY write home to Grandpa about this!" Niku sighed at the two's excitement, already a bit worn out.  
  
Two others watched from the sidelines: a young zodiac with purple hair and a red outfit, and a vessel with her hair in two pigtails and a fancy blue dress. Lueur and Gemma smiled, slightly amused at their team's antics.  
  
Soon, the carriage stopped. Marion and Quan hopped out, while the other three calmly exited, Lueur slightly floating above the ground.  
  
A small squeal from something obviously not human, and a bit of mumbling sounded before two other creatures exited the carriage. One was a small, white cat-like creature with long ribbon-like ears, two tails, and green eyes. The tips of the creature's ears, paws, and tails were lavender. It jumped into Marion's arms, which made the landsknecht smile. "You ready, Tori?" Tori squealed again, a happy look on its face as it nuzzled its owner.  
  
The other was a fairy with tanned skin, wavy blonde hair in a pixie cut, black eyes, and bright pink dragonfly wings on her back. She wore a flowy yellow shirt with short sleeves, a short, frilly pink skirt, and black heeled boots. She flew over and sat on Gemma's shoulder. *So? We gonna get goin', or we just gonna flappin' sit 'er?*

Gemma sighed. "Desirae, don't be rude. We have plenty of time."  
  
Niku looked towards Marion. "Oi, Marie. Where did the letter say to go again?"

Marion took out a scroll from her bag, then unrolled it and looked. "Hmm...says to head to the palace!" The group scanned the city that sat across the bridge...  
  
Lueur then clapped to get the other's attention and signed 'I found it!' and pointed to a tower in the distance with a large building surrounding it that really could only be the castle.

Gemma smiled. "Very good job, Lu." The zodiac smiled, her wings waving in happiness.  
  
As the group walked, they came across the plaza. Marion looked up at the fountain in the middle, and noticed a statue on top. It was of a woman with long hair, wearing a flowing dress, with two pairs of angelic wings on her back and a multicolored orb in her arms.  
  
Gemma smiled. "That is Concordia, goddess of peace. I had heard that here, they worship deities like her quite a bit."

Marion walked back to get a better view, when...  
  
*wham*  
  
She and another person fell down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"  
  
The redhead looked up to see a woman with fair skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She wore armor similar to herself, and had pointed ears. She had a hand outstreched, as if silently telling her to let her help her up.  
  
Marion blinked before nodding, and accepting the help. The woman smiled. "I really should have watched where I was going."

Marion shook her head. "No, it's fine! I mean, neither of us are hurt, so..." The other lightly chuckled. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Heeeeey! KIno! Let's get going!"  
  
The woman blinked before stretching, then smiled again at the redhead before walking off, joining a group of other girls. There was a nervous looking medic with short, auburn hair, an energetic alchemist with light brown hair in a braid, a blonde haired sniper with a dancer's belt and top, and a smirking hoplite with a unique ponytail that started on top of her head.  
  
Marion quietly watched the group walk away before noticing Niku was beside her. "You alright, Marie?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah. Now let's go~!"

Desirae hesitated a bit, sensing something coming from the other guild, but shook it off and flew to the the palace with the others.  
  
When the group approached the palace, Quan's eyes widened, then sparkled. "Oh wow...it's enormous!!"

And that was the truth. The palace was as big as two large mansions, and the tower in the center seemed to reach up as high as the mountain. Guards, researchers, and even explorers were around and inside the building.  
  
As the five walked in, a voice called out to them. "Hey!"  
  
A female nightseeker walked over to them. She had very pale skin, long pinkish-red and purple hair in a complicated looking braid, and wore a sleeve-and-neckless short red dress with a purple sash around her waist, and purple mary janes on her feet.  
  
The woman smiled. "Are you guys Tutela?"

Marion nodded and bowed. "Um...yes, ma'am. The leader of Covenio told us to come, an-"  
  
She was cut off by a laughter from the nightseeker. "Hey, hey, don't gotta be so formal with me~! And please, I wan'cha to call me by my name, and that's Partha~!"  
  
Marion blinked before smiling. "Alright, Partha!"

The nightseeker then smiled. "C'mon. We can't keep her waiting."

Quan blinked. "Her? Who are you talking about?"

Partha smiled. "You'll see~"  
  
The group followed Partha. As they walked, Desirae floated towards Gemma's ear. *Hey, GeGe. Don't that lady seem a flappin' bit familia' to ya?*

Gemma lightly nodded. "Yes...but I wonder why..."  
  
Partha then stopped a bit later in front of large doors. "The Grand Duchess is waiting inside. I have something to take care of...later~!" The group waved to Partha as she ran off, then opened the doors.  
  
Inside, a woman was sitting on a fancy looking 'throne' of sorts. She had long, wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes, and wore a fancy dress that covered her feet. In her arms was a fluffy white cat.  
  
The woman looked up and smiled gently. "Ah, you must be Tutela. I'm glad you agreed to come and aid us..."

Marion bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grand Duchess. Now what did you call us for?"  
  
The woman then frowned. "Well...we were going to give you something to help you in the task we wish to assign you, but...my 'son' is a bit of a prankster, and hid the box that holds the item in the first floor of the labyrinth."  
  
Niku scoffed. "Doesn't sound like a pretty good son."

The duchess shook her head. "No, he is a good boy. He was simply unaware of what was inside. He apologized, but has forgotten exactly where he hid it...and recently..." The woman then turned to an empty seat beside her own. "He's been going off to who-knows-where on his own without telling me, so we must ask that you find it. I apologize if it is inconvinient, but-"  
  
Marion smiled. "No worries! If it leads to people being happy, we'll do whatever we must!"

The rest of the guild nodded, which brought a smile to the duchess's face. "I thank you, guild Tutela. Return once you find the box...it is made of dark brown wood, and has a silver lock...and it has a white rose drawn on it." The group nodded, then left the throne room.  
  
Gemma smiled. "Well, it appears we shall have a bit of nostalgia, going through into a labyrinth, again."

Lueur nodded. 'Maybe we'll be able to explore all of it at some point!'

Quan smiled. "Hope so! I REALLY wanna write about cool stuff to Grandpa!"  
  
Marion glanced around, then noticed gates that seemed to lead towards the fores that led to the mountain. "I think that's the way to go!"  
  
"Alright! Our adventure starts now!"  
  
*Well then, let's git flappin' goin' already!*  
  
The guild then set off, excited for the journey ahead...  
  
Not knowing that another group of five was watching them from above.  
  
"So, those are the ones the duchess brought."  
  
"Indeed...they seem like strong fellows, but only time will tell."  
  
"Will...they interfere...with...our lady's plans...?"  
  
"I doubt it, in all honesty~ You said they won't be so strong they'll be a bother, right, milady~?"  
  
"Yes...but like he said, only time will tell...we must be patient. Now, let us go and prepare."


	3. Chapter 2: Entering the Labyrinth

"Hey, I heard it appeared again yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah. Somebody even drew a quick picture of it!"  
  
Suddenly, a loud whinny then sounded through the town, catching almost everyone's attention.  
  
"Is that it?!"  
  
"Come on, let's see if we can catch a look!"  
  
A pure white horse with light red armor all over its body (and a helmet covering its head) galloped through Covenio...on its back was a woman wearing a pink, red, and white dress and pink boots. Covering her head and casting a shadow over her face was a light red hood that was attached to a cloak that trailed behind her. The two caught the eye of many people, who knew the duo could only be one thing...  
  
"The Hooded Rider!"  
  
Someone watched the rider from atop a nearby roof...it was a man with neat black hair that looked strangely like a wig, wearing a dark grey shirt and pants and a silverish-blue coat. On his feet were grey socks and black loafers, and he wore a metal silver and blue collar-like thing around his neck, which connected to a silver mask that covered his face.  
  
A light smirk formed as the rider stopped her horse in front of the house he watched from. He jumped down, and surprisingly didn't get hurt from jumping from such a high height. The rider pulled out a notepad from a pocket in her dress and wrote something, then showed it to the man.  
  
[So you said you had info for me regarding something I might be interested in...so what is it?]  
  
The man chuckled. "Well, what else would I tell you about?"  
  
The woman seemed to look confused for a moment before realizing something, and quickly writing. [You mean you have info about...]  
  
He nodded. "Yep." He laughed when she perked up.  
  
"It's about your head."  
  
\----------------------  
  
"Wooow! This place is beautiful!"  
  
Marion admired the woods that surrounded her. Thin trees with small leaves stretched high above the group, and wildflowers were everywhere, mostly in clusters.  
  
Gemma smiled. "This is amazing...there's so many flowers."

Lueur silently giggled before noticing and watching animals run around, Quan soon joining her.  
  
Niku sighed. "So, that thing the queen prepared is here?"

Marion nodded. "We just gotta locate it! Let's goooooo!" The girl then ran off, her allies hurrying to catch up.  
  
After a bit of walking, Marion sighed and looked at the map she had been drawing. "Well, we searched this part...but nothing."

Gemma glanced at the map. "There are two paths we have not gone down...let us try the upper one first."  
  
As the group walked, a tense feeling then settled in their stomachs...then, some Claw Beetles jumped towards them. Quickly, Marion slashed at one, defeating it...but only more came.  
  
Niku also slashed at a few, and Quan kicked one. Lueur concentrated and sent fiery stars at the monsters, while Gemma stopped them from advancing towards the party using her binding circles.  
  
The beetle's numbers began to diminish, and the last few rushed towards the party...then...  
  
"WILDFIRE WAVE!"  
  
A large yet thin blade enveloped in fire sliced through the remaining beetles, instantly defeating them. No more came along. The group looked for the source of both the attack and the voice, before hearing something above them.  
  
"Ha, looking for me?"  
  
They looked up to see a young boy with messy auburn hair, slightly pale skin, and light blue eyes sitting in a low tree. He wore a teal shirt with a brown and blue vest, dark brown pants, white scrunched-up socks, and dark blue loafers. On his shoulders, chest, and knees were metal armor with glowing blue lines on them, and in his hand was a scythe.  
  
The boy jumped from the tree and smiled. "I haven't seen you guys around before. New guild?"

Marion was about to speak, but the boy interrupted her. "Ah, wait, I got this...you guys are guild Tutela, aren't you?"  
  
Marion's eyes widened. "How did you know? Are you some sort of mind reader?"

The boy laughed. "No, not that. I just remembered the duchess saying something about a guild called Tutela that they were asking to come and help them with something."  
  
Quan blinked. "You know the duchess?"

The boy nodded and bowed. "I'm Marco Kadenza, expert Scythemaster and one of the two assistants to the Grand Duchess of Covenio."

After introducing themselves, Niku frowned. "So...have you seen some box around here somewhere?"  
  
Marco blinked. "Oh, you mean the thing that the duchess's 'son' hid? Hmm...I think I do remember it being around..." Looking at the map, he pointed to a small area near the middle-bottom of the map. "There."  
  
Lueur bowed, and Gemma smiled. "We thank you for your assistant, Kade-"

She was cut off by Marco laughing. "Please, just call me Marco. I'm not good with this whole 'noble and polite speech' thing, to be honest, ahaha."

Marion grinned. "Alright, Marco!"  
  
The scythemaster then smiled. "I wish I could come and show you where it is, but I gotta stay here. Some guards are taking care of a crazy bevy of Ragelope the floor above, and I gotta stay here and keep an eye on how things are going." The group said their goodbyes, then left.  
  
Marco watched them leave, then chuckled when they were out of range to hear him. "Good luck, Tutela...you have a lot ahead of you."  
  
...  
  
As the group searched, defeating monsters and looking wherever they could, Gemma tapped Marion's shoulder. "Is this not where Marco said the box would be located?"

The landsknecht looked at the map and noticed the vessel was right. "Well, let's get looking."  
  
The group split up and began to search the room. After a bit, Marion felt her hand hit something in a bush. Her eyes lit up as she found a wooden box with a white rose on the lid. "I found it!"  
  
The rest smiled, and Quan grinned. "Let's get back to the duchess, then!"  
  
\----------------------  
  
As the group neared the palace, a noise caught Gemma's attention. "Did you all...hear that?" It sounded again, and this time everyone heard it...it sounded like a horse's whinny.  
  
"Heeeeey!"  
  
Partha ran up to them. "Did you guys hear it too?"

Niku nodded. "What IS that?"

Partha grinned.

"A city-wide legend."  
  
The whinny sounded again...and this time, it seemed to be really close.  
  
Then they saw it.  
  
A woman wearing a long dress, boots, and a white cloak passed by on a pure white horse with red armor over its body. The hood on the cloak covered her face...but that didn't lower the level of amazement the group was feeling at this moment.  
  
When the horse and rider passed, Marion looked up at Partha. "Wha...what was that?"  
  
Partha smiled. "Oh, that's something amazing...it's the Hooded Rider, a well known figure around the city. She rides on her horse, and is said to be a mercenary of sorts."  
  
Quan's eyes widened. "Wow..."  
  
At that moment, the group knew this journey would be one that would leave lasting memories that they would keep in their mind for years to come.  
  
\-----------------  
  
"Hey, it's up ahead!"  
  
A new group approached the city, staring at the large buildings and mountain in awe.  
  
An alchemist grinned. "This is gonna be so freaking cool!"

A gunner chuckled. "Yeah. But remember, we have to put our mission first."

The alchemist pouted. "Come oooon!"  
  
A medic sighed. "She has a point. We cannot afford to become sidetracked."

A protector laughed. "I think he means that we can't just rush in and try to do it all at once."  
  
A man with a spear then smiled. "C'mon. Let's hurry...we don't know how long we have." The group nodded, then continued to Covenio.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings and Mysteries

"This is crazy, huh Magie? It's like something out of a storybook, like Yeshual from Fantasia 3!"  
  
"Actually, Geweer-chi, I think it's more like Terry from the Kilionea series!"  
  
"Why are you two so into this?"  
  
The young buccaneer glanced at the gunner and war magus sitting in the back of the carriage they were in.

The magus, Magie, looked up and pouted. "We're theorizing, Zeen-chi! The hooded rider is the biggest mystery in Covenio!"

Geweer nodded. "Yeah! Suddenly appearing in the city one day, showing up only once a month...it's amazing!"  
  
Zeen sighed. "Well, keep it down. I'm trying to relax."  
  
A troubadour turned from the horses outside the carriage to Zeen. "It is pretty strange though...do you all wish to hear something I heard? Apparently, the hooded rider does not have a head."  
  
Zeen glanced up at the other male with wide eyes. "Seriously? Where'd you hear that, Duen?"

Duen smiled. "From the investigator we met in the teahouse. Apparently, he once saw the rider without its cloak, and all that was underneath it was a neck with mist coming out of an opening in said neck. The head was nowhere to be seen."  
  
Magie's eyes sparkled. "Seriously?! Now I think it's more like Maor, the warden from the fifth Kilionea book! I think they called him a...durahen...or something...hmm..."

Zeen sighed. "Does everything have to relate to literature to you two...anyway, we aren't sure if he was just seeing things."  
  
Geweer smirked wickedly. "Weeeell, we could always go do our usual thing, hmm? Our beloved head honcho gave us another job to do tonight! Maybe we'll get some answers."

Zeen grinned. "Alright. Let's get moving."  
\-------------------------  
  
They didn't really have much to do, now. Partha had told them that the duchess had something to do, and would be free tomorrow morning. So now the guild was wandering around Covenio, to see what the town was like.  
  
...Marco as their guide.  
  
"Let's see...there's the teahouse...the library...hmm..."  
  
"...Marco?"  
  
The boy then looked up and stopped. In front of the group was another group of five...a man with foreign-looking clothing and a spear, a girl with a blue dress and a gun holster, a boy with a scarf and a gauntlet, a woman with red hair and armor, and a man with a white coat and glasses.  
  
Marco blinked. "Wha..." He then broke out into the biggest grin ever. "No way! What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
The woman smiled. "Well, we're kinda free-roam travelers now, though we still report to the library. Oh, you haven't met the others have you...hmm?" She then noticed Tutela behind Marco. "New friends of yours?"  
  
Marco nodded. "Yep!"

Gemma frowned. "Um...you know these people?"

Marco grinned. "Well, three of them. See, before I came to help the duchess, I was hanging around the Midgard library. And it looks like my friends picked up some new guys..."  
  
The spear man nodded. "I'm Lindis, the leader of this guild." The young girl smiled brightly. "I'm Frederica. But please, call me Ricky!"  
  
The young boy smirked. "Name's Arthur! Nice to meet you guys!"  
  
The armored woman grinned. "I'm Raquna! Glad to meet ya!"  
  
And finally, the man Marco had addressed first bowed. "And I'm Simon. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
After Tutela introduced themselves, Marco grinned. "So what brings you guys to Covenio? Came to try and tackle the labyrinth?"

Raquna grinned. "That...and..." She then walked over and ruffled Marco's hair. "We just wanted to see our old pal!" Marco laughed.  
  
After the two groups talked a bit, Tutela continued on their way. Quan curiously looked up at Marco. "So...how DID you meet those guys, anyway?"  
  
Marco lightly smiled. "They saved me a while ago...and I'm trying to repay them as much as I can...they're good people."

Marion smiled. "They seem like it. I hope I get to know them more!"  
  
The scythemaster then blinked. "Wait..what time is..." Quickly looking at the clocktower near the plaza, he gasped. "Crap...I promised Partha I'd be there soon...sorry guys, gotta bounce. I'll show you more areas soon, 'kay?"  
  
Marion smiled brightly. "That's fine! See you later, Marco!"

Surprisingly, Marco seemed a bit shocked at those words, but quickly smiled back. "Yeah. Later!"  
  
As he began to walk away, he then stopped and looked back with a smirk. "By the way. Stop by at the lab before you leave the palace tomorrow. I have something really special to show you all." The group was curious, but Marco was dashing away before they could ask about it.  
  
Gemma frowned. "I wonder what that was about..." Desirae scoffed. *I don't trust that guy, GeGe. Not one bit!*  
  
Niku nodded. "There is something quite...suspicious about him."  
  
Marion frowned and looked to where Marco had went. "Huh...I don't...think-"  
  
A yawn from Quan then broke the four out of their thoughts, which brought their attention to the two tired looking kids near them. Gemma lightly smiled and picked up Lueur, who immediately snuggled up against her. "I guess we should head to the inn. Marion, you have the directions Partha gave us, correct?"  
  
Marion nodded and took a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Mmhmm! Alright, let's get moving!" Tori chirped happily as the group moved along through Covenio.  
  
Soon, they got to a small building near the plaza. Going in, they noticed a middle-aged woman with eyes that looked like they were forcefully closed shut. She looked up when they walked over and smiled. "New adventurers, I assume? I know the sound of newcomers anywhere."  
  
Marion nodded. "Room for five, please." After paying, the group headed off to their room.  
  
Quan and Lueur fell asleep almost instantly, as did Marion and Tori. But Niku was meditating, and Gemma was simply thinking.  
  
 _I know that girl...Ricky...I know her from somewhere. But where have I met her? Well...no use thinking about it right now..._ Laying down on the bed, the vessel soon fell asleep.  
  
\----------------------  
  
"Sheesh...is she really the one who's late?"  
  
Marco stood at the base of the clock tower, pacing around as he waited. Of course when HE thought he was running late...Partha hadn't arrived yet.  
  
He sighed. "Jeez...she hasn't done this since back then..." The boy frowned and looked at the sky.  
  
 _I wonder...where she is...and if she's alright...sis..._  
  
Caught up in thought, Marco was surprised when someone bumped into his shoulder...even moreso that they continued on without saying a thing.  
  
 _Wait-_  
  
He spun around quickly, but the person was already lost in the crowd. But he had felt a familiar presence...one he hadn't felt for a long while. And it wasn't a good one at all.  
  
"Crap...don't tell me that they're still around."  
  
Lifting his right arm, Marco stared at the blue watch on the wrist. The hands were seemingly stuck at 12:43, but he knew they were moving. Slowly.  
  
Clenching his fist, the boy frowned.  
  
"Looks like I might have to use it sooner than I thought...and while they're here..."  
  
Noticing Partha running towards him, Marco lowered his arm...but the feeling of dread was still there.  
  
 _I just hope everything will turn out alright._  
  
\----------------------------  
  
"..."  
  
A young woman watched from atop a roof. Her appearance changed whenever someone looked at her, but one thing was consistant-the choker that was around her neck.  
  
She watched a certain guild from above...specifically the man in glasses. Her eyes were filled with grief.  
  
"If he is here...I can't stay for long...but...I can't abandon the only family I have left..."  
  
*Calm yourself! Getting worked up won't do much for either of us!*  
  
A small person with fox features floated next to the teen. She lightly smiled. "Thank you, Saohang."  
  
Looking up at the night sky, she sighed.  
  
 _Perhaps someday...but not now. It isn't safe for him yet._


	5. Chapter 4: Aibell's Blooming Ruins

It was morning now.  
  
After everyone had woken up and gotten ready, they went off towards the palace. When they got there, the duchess was there, along with...someone else.  
  
The duchess looked up and smiled. "Tutela. I assume your arrival means...?"  
  
Marion nodded. "Yes. We've recovered the item you asked."

She then blinked. "Um...forgive me if this is rude, but..." She turned to the new person. "Who is this?"  
  
Said person was a boy with long, dark blue hair, wearing a fancy outfit with heavy looking armor.  
  
He blinked. "It's not rude. I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday, anyway, so this works out!" He snickered. "Name's Cervus~!"  
  
The duchess sighed. "Remember my 'son' I mentioned? Well, this is him."  
  
Cervus inhaled, then exhaled loudly. "Mom, shouldn't you get to the point? Isn't that mission you wanna send them on important?"  
  
"Ah, yes, yes..." She then looked at them with a serious expression. "Well...recently, we discovered some strange ruins a bit outside of town. From its appearance, it may have ties with the labyrinth...but we're so busy with recent hoards of monsters that no guard has time to go and investigate...therefore, we decided to send explorers...it was Marco's suggestion to ask you."  
  
Marion smiled. "We accept. We'll do our best to find out the secrets of these ruins."  
  
The duchess smiled. "I thank you. Take the box with you. In it is a key we found near the ruins. You may need it. Prepare whatever you need, then head to the entrance of town. You'll be taken there by carriage."  
  
"Good luck! Try not to get eaten by some plant thing."  
  
"Cervus."  
  
"Oop."  
  
As the group left, they remembered Marco's suggestion. _Well, might as well..._  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Marco pattered over to them. "C'mon, the lab is this way."  
  
...  
  
When they stepped in, the group was in awe. It was much different than the rest of the city. Machines were in every corner, and drawings and papers were scattered across the floor and a desk in the corner. But that wasn't the eyecatcher.  
  
No, that was the stand in the back, which held multiple mechanical looking weapons. Four, to be exact. A bow, a spear, a claymore, and a dagger.  
  
Marion walked up to them. "Whoa..."  
  
Marco grinned. "Cool, right? These were found a while ago...don't exactly remember where. Y'know that legend of Erebus and the Five Warriors? Well, these are said to be the weapons of four of those guys."  
  
Quan blinked. "Then..."  
  
Lueur tapped his arm to get his attention. [What about the last one?]  
  
Marco blinked. "That's...a secret!" He snickered, and Marion pouted.  
  
Gemma sighed. "Anyway, if that's all you wanted to show us, we had best get going." The others nodded, and Marco waved as they walked off...  
  
And then sighed.  
  
"Please...just bring her back safely."  
  
\--------------  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
The guild looked at the ruins they had arrived at in awe. They were made of grey stone, with vines and flowers on the walls and ceiling. And for obviously being very old, they were surprisingly in good shape.  
  
A nearby guard, who had driven the carriage, nodded. "Quite a sight, hmm? From some old scriptures we found near the entrance, this place is called Trollkyrka."  
  
Gemma looked to the others. "Well, we must be off. We likely want to be done with this before nightfall." The others nodded, then walked off into the ruins.  
  
As they walked through, Quan glanced around. "This place is...kinda creepy..."  
  
And it was. With the chance of monsters lurking around every corner, the emptiness of the entire area...it was a bit spooky.  
  
'...hmm hmm...'  
  
The group stopped. Gemma frowned. "You all heard that, right?"  
  
Desirae shivered. *It was some sorta creepy giggle!*  
  
As they continued, they found themselves in front of a large wooden door with vines all over it...with the same emblem on the box on both doors.  
  
Quan looked to Marion "I think this is..." She nodded before pulling out the box. Opening it, she found an ivory key, and used it to unlock the door. The rose emblems on the door glowed slightly when the key was put into the lock.  
  
The group cautiously entered the next room, which was large and had a alter at the back. Growing from the pedestal was a stem with dangling bluebells with red tips.  
  
'...hee hee...'  
  
Mist formed around the flower. Niku frowned. "Stay back. Something's coming!"  
  
A pink hand formed, the fingers around the flower. Following it was a fairy sort of creature. She was green, and had long pink hair that formed her outfit. One arm, however, was purple, and there were red spots all over her clothing.  
  
She quietly giggled, a little creepily, and plucked the flower, delicately holding it between her fingers.  
  
Gemma's eyes widened. "I've heard of this creature before...she is Aibell! She's the guardian spirit of a long lost land!"  
  
Lueur shakily signed [W-We can beat it, though...right?]  
  
Marion nodded and drew her sword. Tori lept from her shoulder and growled at the fairy. "Yeah. Let's do this!"  
  
Almost instantly, Aibell waved her flower, sending a bunch of seeds surrounded by a pink aura towards the group. Niku quickly blocked the ones coming towards him and Marion with his sword, and Gemma quickly cast a chain circle. Noticing the vines, Aibell rushed up, attempting to outfly them.  
  
Lueur flipped open her book, and drew in the air with her finger. A magic circle popped up in front of her, and star-shaped fireballs flew towards the fairy. Aibell shrieked before glaring, and just before the vines caught her, sent a large, sharp petal flying towards her. The zodiac attempted to float away, but the petal shot against her legs. The girl fell to the ground.  
  
Quickly, Quan ran over and started healing her. "We'll be ok over here!" Gemma nodded before looking at Marion, who nodded back.  
  
"Desirae!"  
  
"Tori!"  
  
*Gotcha!*  
  
*Rree!*  
  
Marion took a pocketwatch from around her neck, and spun a small mechanism within the top. It seemed to open somewhere, then sparkled.  
  
Tori was surrounded by mist...and he howled. When the mist cleared, he was much larger, and had more of a beastly form, with fangs and claws, and five tails.  
  
Desirae, meanwhile, concentrated. Her wings expanded, showing a very detailed lacy design. Dust swirled around her, and fell on the others' weapons, and onto Tori. The weapons were surrounded by a low glow and the dust, which swirled around the weapons and Tori's fangs and claws.  
  
Tori growled and ran forward, tackling Aibell to the ground. The fairy scowled and tried to get out from the beast's grip. But as soon as she succeeded, Marion and Niku rushed forward and slashed her.  
  
Aibell shrieked before a glow surrounded her, and she vanished in balls of light. Marion and Niku spent a bit catching their breath, before smiling.  
  
A gasp from Quan caught their attention. "Um, guys...what is the light doing?"  
  
Looking back, they noticed the light was beginning to form together...into a strange symbol. A four pointed star with a sun in the middle. Then, the lights slowly fell, and gathered on the ground, and glowed brightly. When the glow vanished...  
  
There was a young woman with long pink hair, wearing a fancy purple dress and green gloves and boots. On her head were two small flowers that looked just like those on Aibell's plant.  
  
Marion's eyes widened. "Did...did she..."  
  
Niku nodded. "Aibell just became that woman...but how in the world...?"  
  
Gemma leaned down and was quiet for a bit. "...it seems to be mere stress. However, we must get her back to town so she can rest for as long as needed. We can ask her about Aibell and other questions when she has recovered. The group agreed, and Niku picked her up on his back.  
  
The aura around their weapons vanished at that point, and Marion's pocketwatch closed. More mist surrounded Tori, and when it cleared, he was his small self again.  
  
...  
  
When the group got to the entrance, the guard smiled. "Ah, there you are...huh?" Noticing the woman, he gasped. "Was she in there?"  
  
Marion nodded. "It's hard to explain...but she's not hurt. She just needs to rest."  
  
The guard nodded. "Alright. Let's get back to town."


End file.
